Sometimes an electronic device may be connected through an electrical connection to another device, accessory, peripheral, cable, power source, or the like. Such an electrical connection may enable the transfer of power and/or data between the device and the connected component. For example, such connections may enable the device to provide power to another device, such as an accessory, peripheral, or the like. Additionally, such connections may enable a device to receive power from a power source, such as a power adaptor, docking station, external battery, etc. Further, such connections can enable the transfer of data between the device and other devices, accessories, peripherals, and so forth. Examples of typical connectors for forming these connections include plugs, ports, sockets, and the like; however, many conventional connectors are large and bulky, or can be difficult for a user to easily connect and disconnect.